


Blind Date (di slashpervert 5/5)

by lilyj



Series: Dirty (di slashpervert) [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dirty Series, Felching, M/M, Piercing, Rimming, Sculacciate, Sesso Anale, Sesso Esplicito, Sesso orale, capitolo unico, linguaggio sconcio, traduzione in italiano, uso improprio di pozione polisucco
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: Harry non vede l'ora di andare al suo appuntamento alla cieca con uno degli uomini che lo hanno scopato durante la sua precedente gang-bang. Potrebbe persino ottenere più di quanto si aspetta.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley
Series: Dirty (di slashpervert) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/171227
Kudos: 6





	Blind Date (di slashpervert 5/5)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashpervert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashpervert/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blind Date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/630106) by slashpervert. 



> Titolo: **Blind Date** (Appuntamento alla Cieca)
> 
> Serie: **Dirty**
> 
> Autrice: slashpervert
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: T’Jill. La trovate su [Nocturne Alley](http://www.nocturnealley.org/viewuser.php?uid=2566) oppure su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: NC17
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Charlie (con vari precedenti di Harry/altri, incluso Harry/Fred/George)
> 
> Sommario: Harry non vede l'ora di andare al suo appuntamento alla cieca con uno degli uomini che lo hanno scopato durante la sua precedente gang-bang. Potrebbe persino ottenere più di quanto si aspetta.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://slashpervert.livejournal.com/276002.html). La master list delle storie di SP la trovate su [livejournal](https://slashpervert.livejournal.com/9730.html).
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Avvertimenti** **:** linguaggio, sesso esplicito, sesso anale e orale, D/s, rimming, felching, bondage, sculacciate, piercing, uso improprio (leggi: sessuale) di pozione polisucco.
> 
>  **Nota dell’Autrice** **:** capitolo unico. Dopoguerra. Quinta (e ultima) storia della Dirty serie, sequel di Whore. PWP, quindi può essere letta separatamente. Grazie a corvusdea per l'aiuto con il latino degli incantesimi.
> 
>  **Nota della Traduttrice** **:** finalmente vediamo la fine della storia, e con questa ho anche terminato le traduzioni di SP. Se qualcuno volesse cimentarsi con i suoi lavori, chiedete pure il permesso direttamente a lei, avete la mia benedizione.
> 
> **  
> È ASSOLUTAMENTE VIETATO RIPOSTARE QUESTA O ALTRE STORIE.  
> **

Harry era in ginocchio: nudo, bendato ed eccitato… nel bel mezzo del soggiorno di Fred e George, e ascoltava il suono di passi sulle scale che salivano dal negozio. Il suo cuore gli batteva all’impazzata nel petto e di colpo la bocca gli si seccò. Il suo nervosismo, però, non fece per nulla diminuire la sua erezione, che anzi sembrava ondeggiare con maggior entusiasmo al suono di ogni passo. Chiuse gli occhi, facendo respiri profondi. Poteva sentire la lana consunta del tappeto sotto le ginocchia e contro i suoi stinchi, e il dorso delle dita dei piedi che ci sfregava contro quando le stringeva e le distendeva per l’anticipazione.

Quella sera sul presto, quando era arrivato per il suo appuntamento settimanale con i gemelli Weasley, Harry era pronto come al solito: ripulito, lubrificato e indossava il plug che gli avevano dato. Però, invece di cominciare con i soliti giochi sconci, sia Fred che George avevano sorriso in modo misterioso e gli avevano fatto un gesto per farlo inginocchiare in mezzo al loro tappeto. Avevano preparato una sorpresa, gli avevano spiegato. Uno degli uomini che l’aveva scopato alla sua ‘gang-bang da sogno’ aveva chiesto loro di organizzare un ‘appuntamento’ con la ‘troia’ di quella notte. Voleva che organizzassero la cosa? Voleva sapere chi era o preferiva fosse una sorpresa?

Harry non aveva dovuto pensarci a lungo. Aveva passato una serata fantastica alla festa e si era goduto l’essere scopato da Viktor Krum, Oliver Wood e Charlie Weasley. Si sarebbe sottomesso ancora volentieri a chiunque di loro. L’erezione di Harry ondeggiò e la faccia gli si arrossò per l’eccitazione a quell’idea. Fred e George aveva entrambi sorriso a tutti denti quando avevano visto il modo in cui aveva reagito.

“Ecco la nostra sporca troia,” aveva detto Fred con approvazione e George aveva aggiunto, “Sempre pronta, vero?”

Harry era arrossito, sia gratificato dal complimento che imbarazzato da quanto gli si era indurito l’uccello a quella proposta. E non aveva problemi a non sapere chi fosse finché non fosse arrivato, ma la sua preoccupazione era che non voleva che nessuno di loro scoprisse la sua vera identità. In risposta, entrambi i gemelli avevano tirato fuori dalle loro tuniche una fiala: quella di Fred conteneva diversi capelli biondi, quella di George la loro speciale pozione polisucco a lunga durata. Avevano tenuto da parte alcuni capelli di Danny, il prostituto di cui Harry aveva preso in prestito la forma l’ultima volta.

“Sei stato una troia così sexy e vogliosa,” disse George.

“Abbiamo pensato che magari ti sarebbe piaciuto provare di nuovo,” spiegò Fred.

Ed è così che Harry, sotto le mentite spoglie di un prostituto biondo, stava aspettando, ansioso di vedere chi lo voleva di nuovo. Sebbene Harry fosse stato sincero riguardo al sottomettersi ancora volentieri per qualunque degli uomini di quella notte, aveva di sicuro la segreta speranza che sarebbe stato un uomo in particolare.

Harry teneva le mani congiunte dietro la schiena e la testa sollevata in modo da mettersi in mostra al meglio, come era stato addestrato a fare. Il suo dominatore per quella sera si fermò appena entrato nella stanza, e Harry lo udì inspirare e trattenere il fiato per un lungo momento prima di avanzare. Il suono degli stivali si fermò proprio di fronte a Harry, e lui rabbrividì alla sensazione delle dita dell’uomo che gli scompigliavano i corti capelli biondi che sfoggiava in quel momento.

“Sai chi sono?”

Harry si sforzò di identificarlo con quella domanda sussurrata, frustrato da quanto poco gli facesse intendere. Non era Viktor, pensò, ma quello lasciava ancora Oliver o Charlie.

“Non il suo nome, signore.”

Dita callose gli accarezzarono un lato del volto e gli presero il mento, sollevando il suo viso ancora di più.

“Allora siamo pari, no?”

L’uccello di Harry pulsò al suono di quella voce. Ormai era certo e il suo cuore batteva talmente in fretta che pensò gli sarebbe venuto un capogiro.

“Il drago…” sussurrò, e fu ricompensato dalla calda risata di Charlie Weasley.

“È bello sapere che ti ricordi,” rispose Charlie.

“Sì, mi ricordo. Tutto, signore,” rispose con entusiasmo.

“E vuoi tutto questo? Mi vuoi di nuovo?”

“Tanto, signore,” rispose Harry con sincerità, ormai tremante all’idea di vedere esaudito il suo desiderio. Da quella notte, aveva pensato a Charlie quasi costantemente. Non era solo per quel bellissimo uccello, grosso e tatuato con un drago, ma per il fatto che, nonostante il suo travestimento e le circostanze, quella sera Harry aveva sentito un’intensa connessione con Charlie. Aveva tentato di dirsi che probabilmente era solo da parte sua, ma aveva sperato che anche Charlie l’avesse sentita. In quel momento, in ginocchio davanti a lui, non vedeva l’ora di compiacerlo, di dimostrare a Charlie quanto lo voleva.

Charlie gli lasciò andare la mascella e gli girò intorno. Harry percepì l’osservazione minuziosa del suo corpo nudo, il peso dello sguardo di Charlie che gli infiammava la pelle. Il suo uccello scattò impaziente, e il suo culo si strinse attorno al plug che era dentro di lui. Si sforzò di udire ogni suono, e credette di sentire un mugugno di approvazione mentre Charlie finiva il giro e tornava a fermarsi di fronte a lui. Percepì tanto quanto udì il momento in cui il mago lanciò il ‘finite’, mettendo fine all’incantesimo ‘benda sugli occhi’.

Quando aprì gli occhi, il volto di Harry era all’altezza del pacco di Charlie, e rabbrividì alla vista di quel magnifico cazzo che tendeva i lacci degli stretti pantaloni di pelle marrone. Erano simili a quelli che si indossavano per il quidditch, ma Harry si rese conto che dovevano essere stati adattati per cavalcare draghi. Un’occhiata veloce in basso e Harry vide gli alti stivali neri, la cui vista eccitò Harry tanto quanto il suono che producevano. Non guardò in alto, non ancora, dovendo usare tutto l’autocontrollo che aveva acquisito sotto la tutela dei gemelli per tenere gli occhi servilmente abbassati.

“Molto bene, troia,” si complimentò subito Charlie, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.

Harry ricordava l’aspetto del tatuaggio, le ali rosse e oro del drago che si curvavano attorno a quei fianchi. In quel momento concentrò gli occhi su quelle dita callose, smanioso di sentirle di nuovo sulla pelle. “Grazie signore,” rispose obbediente.

“Puoi alzare lo sguardo,” disse Charlie, e quando Harry lo fece vide una camicia blu infilata nei pantaloni. La camicia aveva gli stessi lacci sul collo e le maniche che si allargavano prima di stringersi in lunghi polsini. Sembrava qualcosa che un principe avrebbe indossato in una favola. Quando infine i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli blu scuro di Charlie, Harry si sentì ondeggiare davanti al calore fuso che ci trovò. E quando Charlie fece un sorriso, fu brillante come il sole.

“Posso vedere quanto sei impaziente. Mi piace,” gli disse Charlie.

“Grazie signore,” rispose Harry leccandosi le labbra.

Charlie ridacchiò e si girò, andando verso il divano, dando così a Harry una deliziosa vista sul suo fondoschiena, abbracciato dalla pelle stretta dei suoi pantaloni. Charlie si sedette e poi sollevò una gamba, il piede puntato verso Harry. “Toglimi gli stivali,” ordinò, e Harry gattonò velocemente per obbedire. Baciò la pelle prima di sfilarne uno, poi fece lo stesso con l’altro e li mise con attenzione da parte.

“Sei ben addestrato,” si complimentò Charlie. “Ti piace essere sottomesso?”

Harry annuì, gli occhi di nuovo puntati sull’immenso rigonfiamento del grembo di Charlie. “Uh, sì, davvero tanto, signore.”

Charlie si sedette più avanti, spostandosi sul bordo del divano. “Toglimi la camicia.”

Le mani di Harry tremavano per l’eccitazione mentre si muoveva per obbedire, sfilando il tessuto dalla vita dei pantaloni e poi armeggiando un po’ quando si ricordò di allentare un po’ i polsini e il colletto prima di tirare su la camicia. Charlie sollevò le braccia per aiutarlo. Il tessuto si impigliò nei capelli, che erano ormai più lunghi e legati ordinatamente in una treccia. Harry dovette sollevarla prima di sfilarla del tutto.

Per un minuto, Harry si limitò a tenerla tra le mani, dimenticata, mentre ammirava quel petto muscoloso, talmente lentigginoso da essere quasi abbronzato, con una spruzzata di peli rosso scuro. Lo sguardo di Harry scivolò più in basso, notando il rosso del tatuaggio dove la coda del drago spuntava a malapena dalla vita dei pantaloni. La coda del drago sussultò. Harry trasalì e Charlie rise di nuovo, un suono profondo e soddisfatto.

“È solo impaziente di incontrarti, credo,” lo prese in giro Charlie.

Arrossendo, Harry piegò in fretta la camicia e poi, vedendo il mantello di Charlie drappeggiato sul bracciolo del divano, la appoggiò lì accanto.

“Come ti hanno fatto preparare Fred e George?”

Harry si riprese abbastanza da rispondere. “Mi sono pulito, anche dentro. Ho usato i normali incantesimi di protezione e poi…” esitò per un momento, “mi sono lubrificato e ho tenuto il plug per tutto il giorno. Oh, e non mi sono toccato o altro per tutto il giorno.”

Quando non ricevette risposta, Harry si arrischiò a lanciare un’occhiata in alto e vide Charlie pensieroso. “E non hai… servito nessun altro oggi?”

Harry si rese conto che poteva sembrare strano dato che si supponeva lui fosse un prostituto di Knockturn Alley, ma non voleva nemmeno mentire. “No signore, nessuno.”

Charlie si alzò, portando ancora una volta il suo pacco a livello degli occhi di Harry. “Bene,” disse, e la sua voce aveva una nota possessiva che lo fece tremare. “Slacciali.”

Harry deglutì con forza e fece un respiro profondo, cercando di calmarsi, mentre allungava le mani verso quello che voleva disperatamente. Finì quasi con stringere i lacci di cuoio in un nodo per la fretta di tentare di slacciarli, la sensazione di quel rigonfiamento che si muoveva sotto le sue mani sembrava far smaniare il suo culo per qualcosa di più dell’inadeguato plug che aveva dentro.

La testa del drago emerse per prima, sfuggendo dalla vita nel momento in cui i lacci vennero allentati. Le sue squame rosso e oro luccicavano, la ‘bocca’ già colava liquido pre orgasmo. Le borchie d’oro del piercing che erano i suoi occhi sembravano fargli l’occhiolino. Il collo del drago emerse in tutta la sua lunghezza mentre Harry abbassava la pelle sempre di più, estendendosi maestoso di almeno venticinque centimetri se non di più. Le ali parvero sfarfallare sui fianchi di Charlie, dove sembravano ancora intrappolate. Charlie lo aiutò spingendo i pantaloni ancora di più verso il basso, scoprendosi le anche e permettendo a Harry di liberargli le palle, la cui pelle era tatuata come se gli artigli del drago stessero stringendo due uova d’oro.

Harry non poté evitare di sorridere, deliziato dal riapparire di quella vista stupefacente. “Così bello,” sussurrò.

“Gli sei mancato anche tu,” rise Charlie. “Su, toccalo,” aggiunse quando vide la mano di Harry che esitava a farlo.

Deliziato, Harry fece scivolare le dita su quella pelle gloriosamente inchiostrata, calda e pulsante sotto il suo tocco. Harry accarezzò l’uccello di Charlie, ancora una volta stupito da quanto sembrasse una creatura vera e propria. Però era anche perfettamente consapevole che quello era Charlie. Charlie, che era così tanto eccitato di essere con lui. Harry guardò quell’uomo, una mano avvolta intorno a quell’asta spessa, la punta delle dita che a malapena riuscivano a toccarsi per via delle dimensioni. “Posso baciarlo?”

Charlie lo stava osservando sorridendo, gli occhi blu scuri di desiderio. Annuì. “Mi piacerebbe molto sentire di nuovo la tua bocca.”

Harry sospirò di delizia e cominciò a baciare la punta appiccicosa, ed il liquido pre orgasmo gli ricoprì le labbra. Fu tentato di leccarlo immediatamente, ma si trattenne, depositando bacio dopo bacio, non solo sulla punta, ma giù su tutta la lunghezza per poi risalire. Poteva sentire la pulsazione del cuore di Charlie nel suo cazzo e udiva i boccheggi di apprezzamento. Quando le sue labbra raggiunsero di nuovo la punta, Harry le aprì quanto bastava per un bacio umido, la punta della lingua che si spingeva nella fessura in modo che sembrava quasi che stesse baciando alla francese il drago. Charlie gemette.

“Troia furba,” disse, e una mano andò a posarsi sulla testa di Harry.

Con entusiasmo, Harry approfondì il ‘bacio’, usando la lingua e succhiando, le labbra tese attorno alla circonferenza di quella punta enorme. Tenne una mano avvolta attorno all’asta, dandole delle strizzatine gentili, mentre con l’altra mano andò a cullare con tenerezza quelle grandi uova dorate. Harry si entusiasmò alla sensazione di morbido calore dello scroto e della fermezza scivolosa delle palle di Charlie mentre le maneggiava.

Charlie tremò, le ginocchia instabili mentre Harry dava fondo a tutto il suo talento: la lingua leccava, le labbra si muovevano e succhiavano, le mani e le dita toccavano quanto più possibile. Dubitava che qualcuno potesse prendere in bocca tutto quell’enorme cazzo, ma Harry non avrebbe permesso che quello gli impedisse di adorarlo come si meritava, di dare a Charlie il piacere che meritava.

I gemiti si fecero più alti, e dita forti si strinsero tra i capelli di Harry. “Ti riempirò quella bella bocca,” ringhiò Charlie a mo’ di avvertimento. Harry si tirò indietro quanto bastava per far spazio a quanto stava per arrivare e succhiò più forte, venendo ricompensato poco dopo quando la sua bocca venne riempita dal liquido caldo e pungente del seme di Charlie. Harry lo ingoiò con entusiasmo, continuando a succhiare e leccare finché Charlie gli diede un altro strattone ai capelli e ansimò, “Basta.”

Harry lasciò andare la punta, leccandosi le labbra per raccogliere la sborra che era colata fuori mentre si staccava. Con un ultimo bacio quasi casto alla bocca ancora gocciolante del drago, Harry si sedette sui talloni. L’uccello di Charlie si abbassò leggermente, ancora ondeggiante e dava l’impressione che il drago stesse davvero tentando di riprendere fiato. Harry sorrise a quell’immagine.

Naturalmente, l’annaspare veniva da Charlie. I suoi pantaloni erano scivolati in basso durante il pompino, quindi se li tolse, calciandoli da parte. “Girati, culo in alto e faccia sul pavimento,” ordinò.

A Harry ci volle un momento per rendersi conto dell’ordine, ma quando lo fece, si affrettò a obbedire. Chiuse gli occhi mentre premeva la guancia contro la lana del tappeto. Immaginò cosa Charlie avrebbe visto: le chiappe nude di Harry, le palle e l’uccello tanto duro da far male che gli penzolavano tra le gambe, e l’estremità del plug che spuntava dal suo buco lubrificato e allargato.

Harry poté udire Charlie sedersi di nuovo sul bordo del divano, poi sentì le mani dell’uomo. Gli afferrarono il culo, carezzando e strizzando le natiche per un momento, allargandole e stringendole in modo tale che sentì il plug muoversi dentro il suo canale in base alle azioni di Charlie. Harry gemette, tanto vicino all’orgasmo che temette di venire senza averne avuto il permesso.

“Sei addestrato ad aspettare l’ordine?” chiese Charlie, apparentemente notando quanto davvero ci fosse vicino Harry.

“S-sì signore, ma…”

“Continua,” lo incoraggiò Charlie, mentre ancora gli impastava il culo.

“Loro… loro usano un incantesimo, così non… troppo presto,” ammise Harry, sapendo che la sua faccia era probabilmente rossa.

“Così ti puoi rilassare e non devi lottare per trattenerti,” disse Charlie e Harry fu sollevato che capisse.

Una mano di Charlie lo lasciò, poi Harry udì e percepì l’incantesimo familiare, frenum mentulae, che gli bloccava l’uccello e le palle con la magia. Harry gemette sia per la frustrazione che per la gratitudine. Gli piaceva che ritardasse il suo orgasmo anche se gli si indolenzivano le palle… palle che l’altro uomo cominciò a toccare, le grosse, ruvide dita che tiravano la pelle del suo scroto e poi il prepuzio. Harry gemette ancora più forte, deliziato da quella piccola tortura.

Poi Charlie afferrò l’impugnatura del plug e lo girò. Harry gridò quando sfregò contro la sua prostata e parve frantumare il suo autocontrollo. “Oh, signore, per favore,” implorò, nemmeno certo se stesse implorando per venire stuzzicato di più o di meno. Ad ogni modo, Charlie lo girò parecchie volte e poi lentamente tirò fuori il giocattolo. Harry piagnucolò quando il suo buco allargato tremolò per il vuoto improvviso.

Charlie gli diede qualche pacca sulle chiappe per calmarlo. “Questo qui non è grosso abbastanza da allargarti a sufficienza per me,” spiegò. Poi Harry sentì la punta di un dito stuzzicargli l’anello tremante di muscoli, che rispose tentando di aprirsi e chiudersi intorno a quel dito. Charlie rise di nuovo, un suono deliziato, e fece scivolare due dita dentro Harry. Harry sentì le sue nocche contro l’anello di carne e gemette ancora in incoraggiamento.

“Piccolo buco affamato,” osservò Charlie, e Harry poté avvertire sia divertimento che approvazione nel suo tono. Charlie ritirò le dita e la spinta seguente ne incluse tre, che si torsero finché non trovarono e sfregarono quel nodo di nervi dentro Harry, che rispose sollevando il culo per prenderne quanto più poteva, gemendo di piacere mentre lo faceva.

Charlie continuò a scoparlo con le dita, aggiungendone un quarto e lavorandole dentro e fuori mentre Harry continuava a sgroppare e gemere, sentendo finalmente il bruciore di venire allargato e di quanto il suo cazzo lottasse contro l’incantesimo bloccauccello che gli impediva di venire. Quando Charlie tirò via la mano, per un momento Harry singhiozzò in un moto di ribellione, arcuandosi come se volesse seguire quelle dita. L’altra mano di Charlie gli diede qualche altra pacca.

“Shhhh,” lo ammonì Charlie. “Otterrai quello che vuoi.” Fece una pausa e Harry poté udire un suono bagnato. Era certo che Charlie si stesse mettendo del lubrificante sull’uccello. “La domanda,” continuò Charlie, “è se ti prenderò così o se ti girerò per poterti guardare in faccia.” Doveva aver preso una decisione, perché la sua mano lasciò il culo di Harry e lo sentì tornare sul divano. “Vieni qui,” disse Charlie. “A cavalcioni su di me.”

Harry si tirò su, girandosi per gattonare verso Charlie, tremando di voglia, il suo buco che si stringeva sul nulla. Quello che vide quando si girò era talmente bello che davvero lo bloccò per un momento.

Charlie era seduto con le gambe spalancate e l’uccello che svettava impaziente in mezzo. Il drago, in tutta la sua gloria, era bagnato e riluceva alla luce delle candele, le scaglie rosse e oro brillavano e le ali vibravano in palese anticipazione, la coda scattava sull’addome di Charlie. Lui stava osservando Harry, una mano tesa verso di lui e un sorriso sul viso.

Harry gattonò fino a lui e prese la sua mano, usandola per aiutarsi ad alzarsi per potersi mettere in posizione sul grembo di Charlie come ordinato. Riuscì a mettere i piedi ai lati delle sue cosce mentre questi lo aiutava a restare in equilibrio tenendolo dai fianchi. Harry appoggiò le mani sulle ampie spalle di Charlie coperte di lentiggini. La posizione portò la faccia di Harry più in alto di quella di Charlie, guardando in basso in quegli occhi blu concentrati su di lui.

“Prendila con calma,” disse Charlie, e Harry annuì, rispondendo, “Sissignore.”

Charlie dovette lasciare la presa con una mano per posizionare la punta del suo uccello all’entrata di Harry. Sembrava troppo grosso: la punta tanto grande da allargare le natiche di Harry mentre ci si strusciava contro. Poi Harry sentì Charlie fare un respiro profondo. “Fermati se fa male. Non ti sforzare,” lo avvertì.

Il permesso implicito a fermarsi in effetti aiutò Harry a rilassarsi, e sorrise a Charlie. “Grazie… signore,” rispose, e si spinse giù, sentendo lo stomaco stringersi per la paura e il piacere. Sentì la pressione della sua apertura che si tendeva, il calore della carne e il contrasto dei piercing di metallo che scivolavano contro la sua pelle. Ci fu un momento in cui il suo cuore parve palpitare, la paura che quello sarebbe stato troppo sopraffare il suo desiderio, ma poi passò quando la pressione cedette e la punta del cazzo di Charlie fu dentro di lui. Harry strinse il muscolo e osservò gli occhi dell’altro chiudersi per il piacere.

L’intero corpo di Charlie rabbrividì e lui gemette. Riportò le mani sui fianchi di Harry, aiutandolo a reggere il suo peso mentre si adattava. Le palpebre di Charlie si erano abbassate, quasi chiuse, ma poi i suoi occhi si concentrarono ancora sul volto di Harry. Harry sentì un’ondata di calore per l’affetto che vi vide.

“Appoggiati a me,” gli disse Charlie. “Lascia che regga il tuo peso mentre ti abitui.”

Harry fece come gli era stato detto, inclinandosi ancora di più in avanti e aggrappandosi alle spalle di Charlie, alleviando parte dello sforzo delle gambe a stare accovacciato sull’altro. Appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Charlie, chiudendo gli occhi mentre faceva parecchi respiri profondi. L’altra volta Harry era stato scopato da altri quattro uomini prima di Charlie. Quello lo aveva lubrificato e allargato completamente. In quel momento, invece, si stava dando da fare per dilatarsi a sufficienza per la larghezza e la lunghezza dell’uccello di Charlie.

Harry si rilassò ancora di più, sentendo il suo corpo scivolare un po’ più giù, prendendone un po’ di più con ogni esalazione. Lentamente, si impalò sull’asta di Charlie, lasciando che lo riempisse. Ormai entrambi erano madidi di sudore, i capelli rosso scuro di Charlie appiccicati alla fronte di Harry. Fu quasi sorpreso quando sentì le palle sfiorare l’addome di Charlie e i peli delle gambe dell’altro solleticare i suoi.

“Sì, così splendido, ci sei quasi,” sussurrò Charlie, le dita che scorsero lungo il corpo di Harry per impastare le sue natiche.

Harry gemette deliziato quando quelle dita massaggiarono i suoi muscoli tesi, allargandogli le chiappe e permettendogli di scivolare fino in fondo in modo da essere sul grembo di Charlie, le cui palle vennero ad annidarsi tra le sue natiche. Anche la sua testa scivolò, e finì guancia a guancia con Charlie, il suo alito caldo nell’orecchio di Harry.

“Non ti muovere ancora,” sussurrò Charlie. “Resta così, con me dentro di te.”

Harry lo fece, godendosi quella sensazione di pienezza e calore, il suo corpo che si contraeva intorno alla carne di Charlie e ancora tentava di accomodarne l’intrusione. Aveva la stessa strana sensazione della sua profondità, come se fosse dietro il suo ombelico.

Charlie smise di impastare e portò una mano tra loro due, cercando e prendendo il cazzo di Harry. Si era un po’ ammosciato, ma subito si indurì, guizzando contro il palmo di Charlie. Harry gemette e Charlie gli diede una gentile strizzata. Il culo di Harry parve strizzare in risposta, cosa che strappò a Charlie un gemito di risposta.

“Po-posso muovermi ora?” ansimò Harry.

“Piano,” lo avvertì Charlie.

Harry strinse le dita sulle spalle di Charlie e agitò un po’ le anche, cercando di capire cosa potesse fare. Gli piaceva il modo in cui l’uccello dentro di sé scattava in risposta quando si muoveva e Charlie tratteneva il respiro. Harry cominciò a muoversi solo avanti e indietro, lasciando che il suo peso si spostasse quel tanto che bastava da scivolare un poco su, lungo l’asta, e poi di nuovo giù. Le mani di Charlie tornarono ai suoi fianchi per aiutarlo.

Non ci misero molto per trovare un ritmo: Harry dondolava e Charlie si inarcava, il divano che scricchiolava sotto di loro. Charlie gli baciò un lato della faccia, poi si tirò indietro quanto bastava per chiudere le labbra sopra quelle di Harry. Il bacio mandò un’altra ondata di calore a vibrare attraverso Harry, la cui bocca si arrese immediatamente a quella di Charlie. Il loro denti si scontrarono un po’ e fu un bacio scoordinato, ma riuscirono a baciarsi mentre Harry cavalcava l’uccello di Charlie. Infine dovette staccarsi, annaspando mentre accelerava.

“Sì, così,” lo incoraggiò Charlie.

Harry ormai si stava tirando su con più forza, lasciandosi poi cadere per incontrare le spinte di Charlie. Gli girava la testa per il piacere, una punta di dolore a coronarlo. I suoi muscoli erano indolenziti e il suo uccello sobbalzava tra loro due, schiaffeggiando l’addome di Charlie ad ogni spinta.

Poi Charlie ruggì di piacere, inarcandosi tanto di colpo che se non avesse avuto entrambe le mani sui fianchi di Harry, gli avrebbe fatto perdere l’equilibrio. Poté percepire l’uccello dentro di sé scattare, riempiendolo di carne spessa e del liquido bollente di Charlie. Gli occhi di Charlie era serrati, una smorfia di piacere gli contorceva i lineamenti mentre Harry cavalcava il suo orgasmo.

Quando Charlie collassò, il corpo di Harry stava ancora tremando per lo sforzo di essere tenuto tanto a lungo sull’orlo dell’orgasmo. La testa di Harry cadde in avanti, appoggiandosi sulla spalla dell’altro mentre ansimava.

La mano di Charlie afferrò i capelli di Harry sulla nuca e tirò, forzandolo indietro abbastanza da guardarlo in faccia. Gli occhi di Harry si aprirono per trovare Charlie a fissarlo intensamente, poi l’altra mano si chiuse sul suo uccello. Vide le labbra di Charlie muoversi e percepì più che udì lo sciogliersi dell’incantesimo bloccauccello. Harry urlò di piacere mentre si spingeva nel pugno di Charlie, il culo che si serrava attorno all’uccello ancora dentro di lui mentre veniva… e veniva. Fu l’orgasmo più lungo che Harry avesse mai provato, contorcendosi sul grembo di Charlie, tirando contro la mano che gli teneva i capelli, finché collassò, molle ed esausto.

Quando Harry ebbe finito, Charlie gli fece appoggiare di nuovo la testa sulla sua spalla, poi alleviò il dolore al suo cuoio capelluto massaggiandolo con le dita. “Sì, è stato fantastico,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Harry non poteva muoversi. Rimase semplicemente premuto contro il corpo di Charlie, sentendo un braccio intorno alla vita e un’altra mano che scivolava sulla sua pelle sudata, accarezzandolo in un modo che Harry trovò confortante. Alla fine, quelle dita scorsero su lungo il suo petto, sui suoi capezzoli. Harry si mosse un poco, ancora troppo sensibile.

“Non porti gli anelli ai capezzoli,” disse Charlie.

“Cosa?” chiese Harry, ancora non completamente lucido. Poi fece una smorfia, ricordandosi che Danny, la troia di cui aveva preso in prestito il corpo, aveva i buchi sia alle orecchie che ai capezzoli. Harry non se lo era ricordato quando aveva usato il suo corpo quel giorno. Non aveva alcun gioiello da mettere nei buchi lasciati dalla trasformazione della pozione polisucco.

Charlie si spostò un po’, le mani scivolarono di nuovo sotto le chiappe di Harry. “Sollevati,” gli ordinò, tirandolo su.

I muscoli indolenziti di Harry protestarono mentre veniva mezzo sollevato, via dal cazzo di Charlie, la carne ammorbidita ma ancora ingombrante che scivolava fuori dal suo corpo facendo un disastro. Avvertiva la sborra colare dal suo buco allargato, probabilmente colando sulle cosce di Charlie e anche il divano dei gemelli. Fece una smorfia.

Ma Charlie non lo spinse via, al contrario, lo fece accoccolare contro il suo petto, girandolo leggermente in modo da farlo sedere sulle sue cosce, le gambe distese da un lato e la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla. Harry alzò lo sguardo sul viso dell’uomo e non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Aveva tanto voluto rivedere Charlie, e in quel momento era lì che lo abbracciava.

Charlie usò la sua unica mano libera per raggiungere il tavolino accanto al divano, frugando in giro e tirando fuori una scatolina dal suo mantello. La porse a Harry, e quando questi sbatté le palpebre, confuso, gli disse, “Aprila.”

Harry la prese, sorpreso ma curioso. Tirò via il coperchio e vide all’interno due piccoli pezzi di metallo dorato a forma di C. Non aveva idea di cosa fossero.

“Anelli per capezzoli,” disse Charlie. “Mi sono ricordato che avevi i buchi, e ho pensato che ti sarebbero stati bene.”

Harry arrossì, sia per l’imbarazzo dovuto al non avere davvero i buchi, che per il piacere per il fatto che Charlie non solo aveva prestato attenzione, ma gli aveva anche comprato un regalo. “Sono… bellissimi,” balbettò. Ne prese uno e poi si guardò il petto. I capezzoli della troia erano più chiari, più rosa dei suoi, e avevano dei piccoli buchi. Si ricordò che l’altra volta aveva rimosso e messo quelli d’argento. Fece passare il piccolo semicerchio nel buco. Gli ci volle un minuto per via delle mani che gli tremavano. Poi infilò l’altro. Sembravano un po’ strani, e Harry rivolse a Charlie uno sguardo interrogativo quando questi prese la bacchetta. Le labbra di Charlie si mossero, lanciando un incantesimo sottovoce che Harry non riuscì a capire, e Harry sentì i capezzoli formicolare.

Harry guardò giù e vide che gli anelli si erano chiusi in cerchi completi. “Oh,” disse.

“Sono anelli di Efestione. Possono essere aperti solo con una specifica frase. Se vuoi te la dico,” disse Charlie, il suo sguardo infuocato che tratteneva quello di Harry, “ma preferirei se non li togliessi.”

Harry non sapeva che dire. Non poteva tenerli addosso quando sarebbe tornato se stesso dato che non aveva i buchi. Ma non voleva toglierli. E non voleva deludere Charlie. Arrossendo, Harry toccò con le dita il cerchietto dorato nel suo capezzolo destro.

Charlie allungò una mano, strattonando l’altro, e Harry ansimò, il corpo che rabbrividiva in risposta. “L’altra volta avevi anche un collare. Sembrava donarti.”

“Sì,” sussurrò Harry, inarcandosi contro il tocco di Charlie mentre le punte callose delle dita dell’uomo giocavano sul suo petto, strattonando gli anelli e pizzicandogli i capezzoli.

“Sono venuto a cercarti,” disse Charlie quando Harry alzò di nuovo lo sguardo. “Ho girato tutta Knockturn Alley, descrivendo l’uomo che stavo cercando.” Attese la reazione di Harry, sorridendo quando gli occhi di Harry si spalancarono.

Il cuore di Harry accelerò, immaginando Charlie che cercava la troia bionda. Aveva un’immagine quasi ridicola del principe della favola in cerca di Cenerentola.

“Ho trovato la puttana,” disse Charlie.

Harry tremò mentre il significato di quella frase penetrava. Voleva dire che Charlie sapeva che lui non era chi sembrava essere? Charlie sapeva chi era davvero?

Charlie allungò una mano e fece scorrere le dita tra i capelli di Harry, i capelli biondi della troia, per un minuto prima di continuare. “Naturalmente la puttana non mi ha riconosciuto. E in particolare non ha riconosciuto il drago.” Charlie sbuffò divertito a quel ricordo.

Harry abbassò lo sguardo, sentendosi improvvisamente in colpa. Poi sentì la mano di Charlie di nuovo sul mento a sollevargli la faccia per farsi guardare.

“Non me l’hanno detto,” disse Charlie, gli occhi blu intenti. “Ho qualche idea riguardo chi sei davvero, ma Fred e George non me lo vogliono dire.”

Harry tirò un respiro di sollievo. “E ora?” chiese.

Charlie non rispose subito. Il suo pollice accarezzò il labbro di Harry, l’altra mano era calda sulla sua schiena. “È polisucco tradizionale? Se lo è, non abbiamo quasi più tempo.”

“No, è una versione modificata che hanno fatto Fred e George,” rispose Harry, sollevato che fosse quello il caso. Lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio sul muro. “Abbiamo ancora un paio d’ore.”

Charlie sospirò e fece un sorriso incoraggiante. “Allora dovremmo parlare un po’.”

“Già,” ammise Harry, agitandosi un poco sul grembo di Charlie. Si sentiva imbarazzato a essere stato beccato a imbrogliare. Dopotutto era stato solo parte del gioco.

Charlie lanciò degli incantesimi pulenti su entrambi e suggerì a Harry di sedersi accanto a lui sul divano. Si sistemarono e si girarono faccia a faccia.

“Tutti e due abbiamo delle domande. Per il momento, eviteremo quelle che confermano la tua identità,” disse Charlie, e quando Harry annuì, continuò. “La domanda più importante che devo farti è se sei o no innamorato dei miei fratelli.”

Quella domanda sorprese davvero Harry. Abbassò lo sguardo, trovando gli occhi blu di Charlie troppo intensi per riuscire a pensare. Si mordicchiò il labbro per un momento mentre pensava seriamente alla risposta. Non era che non la conoscesse, ma voleva dirla nel modo giusto. “A loro voglio bene, ma… non sono innamorato, se capisci cosa intendo.”

Charlie annuì, ma non sembrava sorpreso.

“Credo che nemmeno loro siano innamorati di me,” rispose Harry. “Penso che, be’, ci divertiamo e andiamo d’accordo. Mi hanno dato modo di essere semplicemente… libero… dal resto.” In quel momento Harry alzò lo sguardo, chiedendosi dove stessero andando a parare e cercando degli indizi sul volto di Charlie. Charlie esalò un lungo respiro e fece un cenno d’assenso a Harry che implicava di aver saputo almeno quella parte, ma era lieto di sentirglielo dire. “E tu?” chiese Harry.

Charlie dapprima si accigliò, poi sembrò capire cosa intendesse. “Non ho nessuna relazione seria, se è quello che vuoi sapere.” Fu il turno di Harry di sospirare e sentì su di sé gli occhi di Charlie mentre lo faceva.

“E questo,” Charlie fece un gesto verso Harry, “quello che fai con loro. È solo un esperimento o sei…? È quello di cui hai bisogno?”

Quella era la parte difficile. Anche se Harry era ancora sotto mentite spoglie, era difficile da ammettere. “Non è solo un gioco per me. Più lo faccio, più mi rendo conto che mi dà qualcosa di importante. Mi sento come se stessi ancora imparando cosa voglio, ancora esplorando. Non voglio fermarmi adesso. Potrei non volermi mai fermare.” In quel momento Harry quasi trattenne il respiro, spaventato di aver detto proprio qualcosa che avrebbe disgustato Charlie. Se Charlie avesse voluto salvare la troia da quella vita, trasformarla in un bravo ragazzo, allora quella sarebbe stata la fine.

“Bene,” rispose Charlie. “Io sono un dom. Sono parte della Scena da anni ed è una parte importante della mia vita. Non penso ci sia qualcosa di male quando qualcuno viene solo per giocare, per vedere com’è, ma non mi faccio coinvolgere da qualcuno che sta solo cercando la persona giusta prima di tornare a essere ‘vaniglia’.”

Harry non poté evitare che il suo battito partisse di corsa né che il suo cazzo desse di nuovo segni di vita. Era ansioso di andare oltre, di provare più di quanto i gemelli, per quanto fossero fantasiosi, volessero. Doveva leggerglisi in faccia, perché Charlie allungò una mano, le dita gli afferrarono il mento e gli inclinò il volto per guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo ridacchiare profondo fu come una carezza sulla pelle di Harry. Poi l’altra mano trovò di nuovo il capezzolo di Harry… e strizzò con forza. Con l’anello all’interno fece più male, e Harry boccheggiò, e il suo corpo formicolò per il calore.

“Dimmi, troietta, ti piace il dolore?” chiese Charlie.

Harry dovette combattere l’istinto di distogliere lo sguardo. “Oh, sì,” ammise, avvampando.

“Ah, e ci sono cose che non hai ancora provato, vero? Cose che non hai nemmeno ammesso di volere?” continuò, gli occhi scuri mentre trattenevano quelli di Harry.

“Sì signore,” ammise Harry, esalando in un lungo tremito.

Le dita di Charlie scivolarono lungo la gola di Harry, accarezzando e poi avvolgendola davanti. “Sì, penso che un collare ti starebbe bene. Indipendentemente da quello che deciderai qui stasera, devi sapere che ci sono modi per venire incontro ai tuoi bisogni, in modo privato e sicuro. Puoi chiedere ai gemelli di parlarti del Club. I membri devono fare un giuramento magico per proteggere la riservatezza di tutti. Possono far in modo che tu venga presentato a qualcuno che ti ci accompagni anche se non è interessato a quella parte della Scena.”

L’idea di quel… di un mondo di oscuri segreti sessuali… lasciò Harry a bocca aperta e il suo corpo pieno di desiderio. Era quasi tanto eccitante quanto quando aveva scoperto di essere un mago tanti anni prima. In quel momento seppe di non essere solo. C’erano altri maghi che volevano le stesse cose che voleva lui.

“Grazie signore,” rispose Harry con sincerità. Poi si leccò le labbra mentre si faceva forza per porre la domanda successiva. “E adesso?”

Charlie sorrise, la mano si strinse solo brevemente, quasi provocante, intorno alla gola di Harry, prima di lasciarlo andare e tirarsi indietro. Sorrise mentre guardava Harry. “Immagino che tu debba scegliere. Posso raccogliere le mie cose e andarmene prima che la polisucco finisca il suo effetto.” Fece una pausa, studiando la faccia di Harry.

Harry lo immaginò. Immaginò Charlie che se ne andava senza mai sapere che il sottomesso che aveva scopato ormai due volte, era Harry Potter. Che Harry aveva ammesso di avere dei desideri ancora più oscuri che non aveva ancora provato. Anche se Charlie sospettava, non l’avrebbe saputo. Avrebbero potuto restare amici, nessuno dei due avrebbe lasciato trapelare che c’era stato di più… che Charlie aveva visto Harry scopato dai suoi due fratelli, che aveva visto Harry interpretare la parte della troia anche per i suoi amici. Era la scelta più sicura. Fred e George avrebbero mantenuto il segreto. Harry non avrebbe rischiato di perdere il rispetto di Charlie.

“Oppure,” continuò Charlie, “Posso restare qui, guardare mentre torni te stesso. Sdraiarti sulla schiena e guardare il tuo vero volto mentre facciamo l’amore.”

Fu quell’ultima parte a far rabbrividire Harry mentre gli occhi gli si spalancavano per lo stupore. Charlie non aveva detto ‘scopare’, aveva detto ‘fare l’amore’. Dopo la discussione di poco prima, Harry non si era aspettato una cosa del genere. Non si era reso conto che i sentimenti di Charlie potessero essere più di un dominante per un sottomesso. Charlie diceva sul serio anche se non sapeva con chi stava parlando? Ci si poteva innamorare di qualcuno anche se non si era sicuri di chi fosse davvero? Harry guardò negli occhi di Charlie e vide che era sincero. Charlie credeva davvero di essere innamorato dell’uomo che aveva in braccio.

Quindi: cosa provava per Charlie? Harry ci aveva pensato, davvero, era stato quasi ossessionato da Charlie fin da quella sera alla festa. Charlie era stato così tenero, anche con un uomo che pensava fosse una puttana. E quella sera, sebbene sapesse della polisucco, era stato un dominante gentile e affettuoso. Anche indossando la faccia di qualcun altro, era stato come se Charlie ci avesse visto attraverso fino a vedere qualcosa dentro Harry. E Harry si era sentito a suo agio abbastanza da essere onesto con Charlie riguardo a ciò che voleva. Charlie si era assicurato che Harry avesse anche un’altra via da seguire se non avesse scelto quella. Avrebbe comunque potuto trovare il Club anche se avesse rifiutato Charlie.

Harry aveva inconsciamente giocherellato con gli anelli nei suoi capezzoli mentre ci pensava sopra. Guardò di nuovo negli occhi di Charlie e sorrise. Harry non era mai stato il tipo da scegliere la via più sicura. “Voglio che resti,” disse, e si sporse in avanti per baciarlo.

Le mani forti di Charlie si sollevarono per afferrargli il viso, per inclinarlo in modo da poter prendere le redini del bacio, la lingua ad esplorare possessiva la sua bocca, succhiandogli la lingua mentre Harry si contorceva, stringendosi più vicino finché quasi no gattonò di nuovo sul suo grembo. L’uccello di Harry ebbe un guizzo, già in risalita per la promessa di avere di più. Avendo deciso di restare, Harry era ormai anche più bramoso.

Dopo diversi deliziosi minuti, in cui Harry venne baciato fino a restare senza fiato, Charlie si tirò indietro con una risatina deliziata. “Alzati,” disse.

Harry si affrettò a obbedire, l’uccello che ballonzolava per l’anticipazione. Charlie allungò una mano e prese un sacchetto di pelle che era accanto al suo mantello. Poi prese Harry per mano e lo condusse in camera da letto.

“Fred e George non torneranno prima di domani,” spiegò Charlie. Rimase lì in piedi a osservare Harry dall’alto verso il basso. “Ne sei assolutamente sicuro? Se non lo sei, dimmelo.”

Invece di assentire immediatamente, Harry si permise un respiro profondo, cercando di capire se aveva delle vere riserve riguardo a far sapere a Charlie chi era. Sorrise. Dato che aveva ormai preso la decisione, non provava alcuna paura. “Voglio lasciarmi vedere da te.”

Charlie allungò una mano e strattonò un anello. “Non ti renderò le cose facili. Se resti, resti come mio sottomesso,” lo avvertì.

“Sì signore, è quello che voglio,” rispose Harry con prontezza, e il desiderio per quello… per Charlie… gli fece quasi girare la testa. Poi Charlie pizzicò il capezzolo con più forza e Harry gemette.

“Voglio che tu indossi questi anelli, per tutto il tempo che vorrai essere il mio sottomesso,” ringhiò Charlie.

Ci volle un momento perché Harry si rendesse conto di ciò che gli veniva offerto e richiesto. Significava che Charlie voleva di più di una sola notte, gli stava offrendo di mostrargli tutte le cose che era ansioso di imparare. Significava anche che Harry avrebbe tenuto gli anelli mentre si ritrasformava in se stesso. L’idea del possibile dolore che quello gli avrebbe procurato si limitò ad aumentare il suo desiderio. “Sì, grazie, signore.”

“Sai cos’è una parola di sicurezza?” chiese Charlie.

“Fred e George me ne hanno fatto scegliere una, ma non l’ho mai usata. È nargilli,” rispose.

“Nargilli?” domandò Charlie, il divertimento che brillava nei suoi occhi blu mentre sorrideva.

Harry arrossì. “È una storia lunga.”

“Più avanti me la devi raccontare. Ora, sdraiati sul letto,” gli disse Charlie. Mentre Harry obbediva, Charlie tirò fuori qualcosa dal sacchetto di pelle. “Queste sono corde magiche per il bondage. Le hai mai provate prima?” Gli porse uno dei piccoli rotoli.

Harry lo prese, srotolando la setosa corda dorata. “No. Sono morbide,” sussurrò.

“Seta, e incantata per essere non solo indistruttibile, ma per prevenire il ferimento di chiunque le indossi. Si allungano o accorciano, e hanno uno sganciamento di sicurezza,” spiegò Charlie. “Ti legherò le mani a l letto.”

Il cuore di Harry batteva all’impazzata quando gli restituì la corda e sollevò in fretta le braccia sopra la testa per dimostrare quanto fosse volente. Anche la sua erezione gocciolante era forse una prova, e il sorriso tutto denti di Charlie era colmo di approvazione mentre lo squadrava dall’alto in basso. Harry aveva fantasticato sul farsi legare, ma non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di chiederlo a Fred e George.

L’idea di legare Harry era chiaramente qualcosa che anche Charlie trovava eccitante, il suo uccello con il tatuaggio di un drago che si drizzava e le ali che sbattevano sulle sue anche. Srotolò la corda e si piegò su Harry, avvolgendo entrambi i polsi e legando il centro con un nodo. Fece muovere a Harry le mani per un momento per essere certo che fosse comodo. Charlie sfoderò la bacchetta e intonò, “Adstringere.” I capi della corda si legarono da soli alla testiera del letto. Poi agitò di nuovo la bacchetta, “Resolve si dicit ‘nargilli’.”

Charlie sorrise mentre guardava Harry. “Se dici la tua parola di sicurezza l’incantesimo scioglierà la corda,” spiegò.

Harry diede uno strattone, godendosi la sensazione. “E quando tornerò me stesso?”

“Le corde si adatteranno a te,” gli assicurò Charlie, con le mani sui fianchi per un momento mentre lo osservava.

Harry ammirò lo spettacolo di quell’uomo, il suo corpo muscoloso e l’uccello lucido. Però c’era più di quello. C’era tanto calore nell’espressione di Charlie che faceva sentire Harry tanto desiderato che gli si arricciavano le dita dei piedi. Charlie lo colse a fissarlo e annuì, poi salì sul letto e si mise a cavalcioni su Harry, le mani appoggiate da un lato e dall’altro mentre si piegava per baciarlo di nuovo. Harry si contorse, godendosi il solido peso di Charlie addosso, il modo in cui quel grosso uccello si sfregava contro il suo, il metallo del piercing che scivolava sulla pelle morbida della sua pancia. Charlie gli divorò la bocca e poi continuò verso il basso, mordendo e succhiandogli il collo e spingendo i fianchi contro i suoi mentre lo faceva.

Harry guaì per la sorpresa alla combinazione di dolore e eccitazione quando i denti di Charlie strattonarono prima uno, poi l’altro anello al capezzolo. Charlie rispose depositando altri morsi sulla sua pelle, lasciando una scia di marchi rossi.

“Sei delizioso e molto sensibile. Non vedo l’ora di marchiare la tua vera pelle,” gli assicurò Charlie.

Per il suo piacere e stupore, Charlie continuò a mormorare cose del genere che Harry era una ‘troia deliziosa’ mentre si spostava giù lungo il suo corpo. Una grande mano callosa gli coprì il cazzo, intrappolandolo contro il suo corpo e Harry gemette, cercando di ottenere di più.

“Scommetto che sei ancora lubrificato dalla mia sborra, vero?” gli chiese Charlie.

Il culo di Harry si serrò a quel ricordo e poté sentire un po’ del liquido colare lungo la fessura tra le natiche. “Sì signore.”

“Condividi le abitudini zozze dei miei fratelli?” lo punzecchiò Charlie, guardandolo dal basso e dando una dolorosa stretta al suo uccello.

“Oh, sì, del tutto,” gli rispose Harry.

“Bene,” rispose Charlie, ma poi lo sorprese spostandosi di lato e girandolo sulla pancia.

Quell’improvvisa dimostrazione di forza fu solo benzina sul fuoco del desiderio di Harry. Si contorse, sfregando il cazzo contro il copriletto, e in tutta risposta ricevette uno schiaffo deciso dalla mano di Charlie.

“Non ci provare, non ancora. Non hai il permesso di venire finché non vedo la tua vera faccia,” lo ammonì Charlie e poi gli ordinò di sollevarsi sulle ginocchia, e lo aiutò afferrandogli i fianchi e tirandolo in posizione. Con le mani legate, la faccia schiacciata contro il materasso, sulle ginocchia e con le gambe spalancate, Harry si sentiva totalmente indifeso… e completamente eccitato. Il suo cazzo pendeva pesante sotto il suo corpo e strattonò ancora le corde, non per liberarsi, ma per godersi la sensazione.

Charlie fece scorrere una mano sul culo di Harry, accarezzando e strizzando. Poi la tirò indietro e gli diede un altro forte schiaffo, il cui impatto causò un fragoroso schiocco contro la sua pelle mentre il corpo di Harry ondeggiava in avanti a causa della sua forza prima che il dolore sbocciasse in calore. Harry gemette deliziato, l’uccello e le palle che ondeggiavano di nuovo sotto di lui.

“Vedo che alla mia troia piace essere sculacciata,” cantilenò Charlie, e Harry tentò di inarcarsi per seguire la mano quando questa si sollevò di nuovo. Quella volta arrivarono parecchi colpi in rapida successione, mandando a fuoco non solo il culo di Harry, ma anche tutti i suoi nervi. Harry cercò di rispondergli, ma le sue parole si trasformarono in gemiti incoerenti sotto altri molti colpi.

“Be’, questo è un assaggio sufficiente per stasera,” disse Charlie, e poi, spostandosi in mezzo alle gambe di Harry aggiunse, “A proposito di assaggi…” Le sue mani spalancarono le chiappe pulsanti di Harry, strizzandole per un momento, poi fece scivolare le dita giù fino al centro e ne spinse due nel buco bagnato di Harry, ancora allargato per la scopata di prima. Harry sgroppò, non per sfuggirgli, ma in reazione all’improvvisa intrusione nel suo canale sensibile. L’altra mano di Charlie lo tenne in posizione mentre rigirava le dita, ricoprendole del suo stesso seme, per poi ritrarle di nuovo.

“Oh, oh,” ansimò Harry, volendo implorare per avere di più, ma ancora tremante per reazione.

Charlie ridacchiò, piegandosi in avanti sul corpo di Harry in modo che il suo uccello si sfregasse contro le chiappe infiammate di Harry. Premette quelle due dita scivolose contro le sue labbra. “Succhia.”

Harry aprì la bocca, bramoso, leccando la sborra di Charlie e facendo scivolare la bocca su quelle dita spesse. Allora fu il turno di Charlie di gemere, e Harry sentì il drago guizzare in risposta, sbavandogli liquido pre orgasmo sulla pelle.

“Troia vogliosa di sborra,” disse Charlie in tono di approvazione, e tirò via le dita dalla bocca di Harry con un ‘pop’. “Tocca a me.”

Harry guaì, anche se non avrebbe saputo dire perché, solo che era ansioso di avere di più di quello che Charlie voleva. Però le dita di Charlie non tornarono al buco di Harry. Charlie, invece, passò direttamente a leccarglielo con la lingua, stuzzicando l’anello di muscoli. Le mani di Harry si strinsero, afferrando la corda attaccata al letto per ancorarlo mentre Harry tentava di spingersi contro la sua faccia. Era una tortura deliziosa, e Charlie diede un nuovo significato alla parola ‘rimming’ quando fece scorrere la punta della lingua in tondo, ancora e ancora, finché a Harry venne da piangere per avere di più. Era possibile che lo stesse anche facendo, tanto era incoerente per il desiderio. Che fosse in risposta alle suppliche di Harry o perché aveva deciso così, la lingua di Charlie alla fine scivolò dentro Harry, mentre le sue dita gli si conficcavano nelle chiappe mentre lo scopava con la lingua.

Harry implorò davvero, o almeno ci provò, contorcendosi quanto permesso dalle corde. Proprio quando Harry sentì di essere sull’orlo dell’orgasmo, con la pressione che cresceva dentro di lui, Charlie si fermò, togliendosi di colpo e ridendo quando i fianchi di Harry tentarono di seguirlo. “Oh, no, non ancora, mia troia. Il tempo è quasi scaduto e voglio avere il mio cazzo dentro di te quando vedrò la tua faccia.”

“Oh cazzo,” annaspò Harry. Charlie aveva intenzione di scoparlo mentre si ritrasformava? L’idea era sconvolgente e portò una nuova ondata di calore nel suo corpo.

Il dragoniere non ci mise molto a girare Harry di nuovo. Harry, le ginocchia ancora piegate e spalancate, guardò su verso la faccia sorridente dell’uomo. Quegli occhi blu erano talmente scuri da essere quasi neri, e i suoi capelli rossi in alcuni punti erano scappati dalla treccia sulla nuca. In quel momento, Harry abbassò lo sguardo sul drago che si levava tra di loro. Il cazzo di Charlie riluceva alla luce delle candele della stanza.

Charlie prima si sfregò la bocca con il dorso di una mano, sogghignando. Poi allungò di nuovo una mano per prendere la sacca di pelle e tirò fuori il vasetto di unguento che Harry gli aveva visto usare alla festa. Charlie versò un po’ di lubrificante e lo distribuì su e giù lungo le scaglie disegnate sul suo uccello. Un altro po’ di unguento venne applicato al buco di Harry prima che il vasetto venisse messo da parte.

Il corpo di Harry risuonava di brama, di desiderio per quello splendido uomo sopra di lui. Poteva anche sentire l’inizio di un bruciore nei muscoli che gli disse che la polisucco stava per terminare il suo effetto.

La faccia di Charlie si fece allora seria. “Ultima possibilità di cambiare idea. Posso uscire dalla stanza, prendere le mie cose e andarmene. Non saprò mai per certo chi sei.”

Harry apprezzava che Charlie gli permettesse di scegliere… sembrava capire quanto fosse importante per lui. Harry scosse la testa. “No, non posso farlo. Voglio tutto questo. Spero che mi vorrai. Voglio restare, arrivare fino in fondo.” Ghignò al gioco di parole, ma era serio. Voleva che Charlie sapesse.

“Questo è il mio cavaliere di draghi,” disse Charlie in tono di approvazione e si spostò in avanti, le ginocchia che sfioravano le cosce di Harry mentre spingeva la grossa punta del suo cazzo nell’entrata pronta di Harry.

Harry fece un respiro profondo, calmandosi e spingendo verso il basso per aprirsi alla carne di Charlie che scivolava dentro di lui. Poteva sentire il fresco dei piercing di metallo sulla punta mentre si spingeva oltre la sua entrata… un promemoria del fatto che ci fosse del metallo inserito anche nei suoi capezzoli. Abbassò lo sguardo sugli anelli. Riflettevano la luce e poteva sentire il pizzicore sulla pelle, inclusi quei due punti. Mancavano ormai solo minuti alla trasformazione.

Già allargato dal loro incontro precedente, non fu difficile mettersi comodo e lasciare che l’uccello di Charlie affondasse in lui, allargando il corpo di Harry tutto intorno. Charlie si puntellò sul letto con una mano mentre si sporgeva in avanti, gli occhi fissi su quelli di Harry.

“Sentirò il tuo corpo cambiare intorno al mio cazzo, lo sentirò ricomporsi per me,” gli disse Charlie, la voce tanto bassa da essere quasi un ringhio.

“Sssssssì!” sibilò Harry, tremando mentre avvolgeva le gambe intorno ai fianchi di Charlie, i talloni che si conficcavano nel culo dell’uomo mentre si preparava per quello che stava per succedere. Ormai stava tremando, l’effetto della pozione polisucco estesa rendeva tutto più prolungato, incluso quel passaggio.

Charlie si tirò indietro, scivolando in avanti, spingendo a fondo per quanto poteva e la faccia schiacciata contro quella di Harry mentre cominciava a ondeggiare. “Lo posso sentire, sento il tuo corpo che emerge, la magia che ti formicola sulla pelle,” sussurrò, il e suo fiato solleticò l’orecchio di Harry.

Harry tirò le corde, le gambe che si stringevano attorno a Charlie mentre il bruciore dentro di lui cresceva, i muscoli cambiavano e il dolore sembrava strisciare insieme alla pelle. Harry urlò, sentendo un dolore più acuto nei capezzoli mentre gli anelli bucavano la carne che si riformava. Sentì il cazzo di Charlie, caldo e pesante dentro di sé mentre il suo corpo tentava di cambiare anche intorno a quell’intrusione. Ansimò e gemette durante tutto il processo, tanto forte che quasi non udì il sussurro di Charlie, “Vieni da me, Harry.”

Harry sbatté le palpebre per liberarsi gli occhi da lacrime di dolore e dal turbinio di altre emozioni e si girò a guardarlo. Gli occhi di Charlie erano chiusi.

“Charlie,” sussurrò Harry.

Charlie sollevò la testa, e aprì quei suoi occhi blu. Non sembrava affatto stupito di trovarsi davanti la faccia di Harry… di guardare i suoi occhi verdi, la fronte sfregiata e gli scompigliati capelli neri. Fece il sorriso di un uomo che aveva appena vinto un premio enorme grazie a una scommessa. “Eccoti qua,” disse con calore. “Adoro quando ho ragione.”

Harry rise. Il suo corpo era ancora preda delle convulsioni per le conseguenze della trasformazione, i suoi capezzoli pulsavano per un dolore acuto e il suo culo era pieno dell’uccello enorme di Charlie.

“Sapevi che ero io.” Non era una domanda.

“Come ho detto, avevo un sospetto. Nessuno si muove come te, Harry,” disse Charlie. “Quando ho scoperto che l’uomo che avevo conosciuto non era la puttana di Knockturn Alley, ne sono stato certo.”

Harry era allibito. Il sollievo lo inondò. Si sentiva stordito.

Charlie si mosse, facendo scivolare dentro di nuovo il suo uccello, e le terminazioni nervose troppo stimolate di Harry diedero il via ai tremiti. Quando Charlie si spinse di nuovo in avanti, tutto quello che Harry avrebbe potuto dire fu spazzato via, il suo corpo, quello vero, che rispondeva con entusiasmo e con una nuova ondata di desiderio. Il cazzo di Harry, più scuro di quello della puttana, saltò su con entusiasmo, la punta che sfiorava i peli sull’addome di Charlie.

“Sì, così,” disse Charlie quando vide e sentì la reazione di Harry. Coprì la bocca di Harry con la propria, il loro primo bacio in quella forma: un incasinato groviglio di lingue mentre Charlie cominciava a spingere ancora e ancora dentro il corpo molto disponibile di Harry.

“Oh, sì, per favore, per favore,” lo implorò Harry tra i baci. Poi quasi urlò quando il suo petto sfregò contro quello di Charlie, mandando scintille di dolore e piacere dai suoi capezzoli appena bucati. Doveva aver serrato anche il suo corpo, perché Charlie gemette, gettando la testa indietro e accelerando mentre cominciava a sbattersi Harry.

Harry cavalcò le ondate delle sensazioni… la bocca aperta e gli occhi a malapena a fuoco sull’uomo sopra di lui mentre si muovevano. Charlie ondeggiò, spingendo a fondo, e Harry si arcuò, impalandosi sul suo cazzo. Erano ormai scivolosi per il sudore, il letto scricchiolava insieme ai loro movimenti e le loro grida di passione riempivano la stanza. Harry si sentiva volare. Avrebbe giurato di sentire ogni muscolo, ogni centimetro di pelle, ogni parte del proprio corpo, dentro e fuori.

“Guardami,” gli ordinò Charlie.

Harry sbatté le palpebre. Era stato talmente concentrato all’interno che i suoi occhi quasi non vedevano. Dovette sforzarsi per mettere a fuoco la faccia di Charlie.

“Così, sì. Voglio vederti quando vieni,” gli disse Charlie. Fu l’unico avvertimento che ricevette prima che una delle mani di Charlie trovasse un capezzolo e tirasse. Una sensazione al calor bianco… qualcosa di simile al dolore, ma di più e tuttavia meglio… schizzò attraverso Harry. Venne. Solo che era più che venire, era come la trasformazione era stata… non solo il suo cazzo, ma il suo intero corpo rabbrividì con l’orgasmo.

Charlie resistette solo per pochi altri secondi, urlando mentre spingeva per tutta la durata dell’orgasmo di Harry, ruggendo il suo piacere raggiunto nel corpo di Harry. I muscoli di Harry sembravano essersi sciolti, diventando caldi e languidi nei postumi. Poteva ancora sentire l’enorme uccello di Charlie pulsare dentro di lui, e probabilmente ancora schizzava le ultime gocce del suo seme nel corpo di Harry. I loro corpi erano appiccicosi e bagnati di sudore, e la testa di Charlie era caduta in avanti per appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla, una mano ancora allargata sul suo petto. Entrambi i loro cuori stavano ancora battendo velocemente, il fiato che si affannava a stare al passo.

Nessuno dei due parlò per diversi minuti. Harry fluttuò, strafatto di quelle che Hermione gli avrebbe probabilmente detto erano endorfine, ma che a lui sembravano tanto simili alla magia. Alla fine, Harry mosse di poco i fianchi, contento per il modo in cui i suoi muscoli erano indolenziti. Charlie si rianimò, baciandogli la pelle umida della spalla prima di sollevare la testa e guardarlo. Negli occhi dell’uomo, Harry vide un po’ dello stesso stupore che stava provando anche lui.

“Ciao Harry,” disse Charlie, il tono caldo e scherzoso.

Harry addirittura arrossì, ma annuì. “Ciao Charlie.”

Charlie gemette un po’ quando si tirò su sulle mani, e il suo uccello scivolò fuori dal corpo di Harry con una sensazione bagnata e scivolosa. Harry accostò le gambe per aiutarlo mentre rotolava su un fianco accanto a lui. Guardò Harry dall’alto in basso.

Harry seguì lo sguardo, rendendosi conto di quanto dissoluto dovesse probabilmente sembrare a quel punto. Gli occhi di entrambi si fermarono sul petto di Harry, dove i suoi piccoli capezzoli bruni erano ormai gonfi, più arrossati del solito, e adornati da anellini d’oro.

“Stanno meglio al tuo vero corpo,” disse Charlie con approvazione.

Harry si mosse e si rese conto che le sue mani erano ancora legate sopra la sua testa. Ricordarsene e l’indolenzimento del suo corpo gli diedero un’ondata di soddisfazione che sembrò essere più del desiderio appagato. Sorrise a Charlie di rimando. “Grazie signore.”

Charlie rise e allungò una mano per la sua bacchetta, lanciando un ‘finite’ in direzione delle corde, e Harry le sentì rilasciarsi di colpo. Le sue braccia erano dolenti quando le abbassò con cautela. C’era un leggero arrossamento attorno ai polsi e dove le dita avevano stretto la corda, ma nulla che facesse male. Senza alcuno dubbio quelle corde gli piacevano.

Accanto a lui, Charlie appoggiò la testa su una mano, il gomito piegato, e lo osservò. Harry non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, anche se ogni movimento gli faceva fare una smorfia di dolore quando una parte o un’altra gli ricordava cosa aveva fatto nelle ultime ore. Harry si ritrovò a gradire quei promemoria. Girò la testa, restando semplicemente lì a guardare Charlie.

Charlie allungò una mano e passò le dita con gentilezza su e giù lungo il braccio di Harry, il tocco tenero e familiare in un modo che fece sentire bene Harry.

“Allora, che facciamo adesso?” chiese Harry.

Charlie gli lanciò un sorriso storto. “Per prima cosa, una doccia, poi dormiamo un po’.”

Harry fece un piccolo sbuffo. “Sai cosa intendo.”

Charlie annuì. “Dopo che ci saremo riposati e probabilmente aver mangiato un po’ di cibo dei miei fratelli, parleremo. Dobbiamo solo decidere cosa vogliamo fare. È stato splendido, ma ho l’impressione che questo sia solo l’inizio.”

“Solo l’inizio. Mi piace,” rispose Harry, soddisfatto quando Charlie si sporse in avanti per baciarlo ancora.

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Se non vi ricordate chi è Efestione, fate una ricerca, che ne vale la pena!


End file.
